localhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of government archives
This is a page for the chronology of government archives (local and central etc) - dates of founding and other significance (such as the transfer of the Public Records Office from the Chancery Lane website to Kew). 14th century *1318 General Archive of the Crown of Aragon *1371 Stadtarchiv Heilbronn *1378 Arquivo Nacional da Torre do Tombo 15th century *1408 Stadtarchiv Kassel *1451 Archives of the University of Glasgow *1489 Archivo de la Real Chancillería de Valladolid 16th century *1540 Archivo General de Simancas 18th century *1756 National Archives of Hungary *1773 Archives of the Republic of Slovenia 19th century *1808 Archivio di Stato di Napoli *1816 National Archives of Finland *1821 General Archive of the Nation (Argentina), State Records Authority of New South Wales, and Maharashtra State Archives *1827 Landesarchiv Berlin *1829 National Archives of Luxembourg *1836 National Archives of Venezuela *1838 Brazilian National Archives *1840 Archivo Nacional de la República de Cuba *1852 Archivio di Stato di Firenze *1854 Tennessee State Library and Archives *1855 Stadtarchiv Freiburg *1860 Archivio di Stato di Pisa and National Archives of Haiti *1863 General National Archive (Nicaragua) *1868 Archivio di Stato di Mantova *1869 Staatsarchiv Marburg *1870 Egyptian National Library and Archives *1871 Archivio di Stato di Roma *1875 Central Archives of the State (Italy) *1882 National Archives of Iceland *1883 Argyle Township Court House Archives *1884 National Archives of Ecuador *1888 National Archives of Costa Rica *1889 Danish National Archives *1890 National Archives of Afghanistan *1891 National Archives of India *1894 British Columbia Archives *1895 Goa Archives 20th century *1900 National Archives of Serbia *February 27, 1901 Alabama Department of Archives and History (ADAH) *1903 Archives of Ontario, Official Historian of Puerto Rico, State Records Office of Western Australia *1912 Bihar State Archives *1913 Archives nationales du Sénégal *1914 General State Archives (Greece), Regional State Archives in Stavanger and National Archives of Benin *1916 National Archives of Thailand *1918 Georgia Archives - the US state. *1920 Iraq National Library and Archive *1924 National Archives of Panama *1927 National Archives of Chile *1928 Slovak National Archives, Stadtarchiv Stuttgart and Stadtarchive Stuttgart *1933 Kent Archives Office founded. *1938 Gwent Archives and National Archives of the Faroe Islands *1939 National Archives of Namibia *1941 Russian State Archive of Literature and Art *1944 Archivo Histórico Provincial de Badajoz and National Archives and Library of Ethiopia *1945 Archives of the Republic of Slovenia created (based on earlier bodies). *1946 Archivo Histórico Provincial de Córdoba founded. *1947 National Archives of Bosnia-Herzegovina, National Archives of Malawi and Oregon State Archives founded. *1949 Israel State Archives and New York City Municipal Archives *1950 Archivo Histórico Provincial de Cáceres and *1962 Archives nationales du Sénégal becomes the national library of the country. *1965 Archives of the History of American Psychology established *1966 The Alabama Historical Commission created by an act of the state legislature *1967 City of Victoria Archives and National Library & Archives of Bhutan; Pembrokeshire Record Office on its present site. *1968 National Archives of Singapore *1969 Gibraltar National Archives and National Archives of Gabon *1972 Cyprus State Archives, Delhi Archives and Stadtarchiv Mülheim an der Ruhr *1973 City of Melfort & District Museum and National Archives of Pakistan *1974 Tyne and Wear Archives Service *1977 Archivio di Stato di Piacenza, Archivo Central del Ministerio de Cultura, Kreisarchiv Landkreis Diepholz and Sindh Archives opened. *1978 What is now The National Archives (United Kingdom) building at Kew, London, opened. Trail City Archives opened. *1979 Himachal Pradesh State Archives *1982 Manipur State Archives *1985 National Security Archive *1989 National Archives of Ireland *1990 Kent Archives Office and the county's local studies library merged, to form the Centre for Kentish Studies *1991 Archive of the President of the Russian Federation and Nanaimo Archives *1992 State Archive of the Russian Federation *1993 Kreisarchiv Ostprignitz-Ruppin *1994 National Archives of Aruba *1996 Ayrshire Archives and National Archives and Records Service *1997 London Metropolitan Archives and Deseronto Archives *July 1998 Archives of Indian Labour established. *1999 National Archives of Estonia and Russian State Archive of Contemporary History *2000 B.C. Central Coast Archives 21st century *2001 National Archives of Japan *2002 Archives Lanark and National Archive Department (Azerbaijan) *2003 The National Archives (United Kingdom) created by merging the Public Record Office and the Historical Manuscripts Commission. The British Columbia Archives merged with the Royal BC Museum *2004 City of Richmond Archives *2005 Archivo Histórico Provincial de Asturias *2007 Centro Documental de la Memoria Histórica *2008 Lichfield Record Office closes. March Family Records Centre, Islington, closed. *2011 Gwent Archives moves to its current location. Burnaby Archives. November Centre for Kentish Studies closed and reopened Spring 2012 as the Kent History and Library Centre *2013 City of Coquitlam Archives *2019 February City of Coquitlam Archives moves to its current location See also Timeline of non-government archives and Timeline of libraries Category:Lists